


Robot Au (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of Due South as robots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Au (Fanart)

Robot!Ray's glowing 'eye' is inspired by the cylon in BattleStar Galatica. Callum played a cylon in the remake.

  



End file.
